


Sides Of A Coin

by Taim



Series: Fandomstuck Smut Series [3]
Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taim/pseuds/Taim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Patrick's Day. Two friends get toasted and things happen. Consequences still exist in the morning.</p><p>Now with a happy ending in at least one universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lines Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Two versions of the same fic. The first is the one without a happy ending, while the second is.... slightly better?
> 
> Hurt and Comfort. Two sides of a coin.
> 
> Note: drunken consent is not real consent.

The door opens with a bang as the two fandoms make their way in, Hetalia holding his moirail up and Homestuck with his legs wrapped around the other’s waist. The country presses the door shut with a foot, surprisingly well-balanced for how drunk they both are. It had been a long day and what better way to forget than with orange flavored vodka, cherry Faygo, and all the sopor a recuperacoon could hold. And, apparently, sloppy makeouts.

As soon as the door was assumed to be shut, Hetalia has the troll pinned against the wall, kissing along his neck, jawline, anything he could reach. He rolls his hips, eliciting a groan from them both. Homestuck’s legs tighten around him and he tangles his hands in his hair. They’re panting hard and both burning to go farther. They’ve both wanted this for so long and can’t seem to remember why they haven’t done this before. The haze they’re in is making it hard to think past ‘Please-more-now.’

Clothes are a bit tricky in this position but they somehow manage to pull each others shirts off. They’re are tossed aside and forgotten as Hetalia starts kissing down the other’s neck to his chest. It’s so hot in the room and there’s not near enough air, judging by the way they’re both gasping. It’s not enough, nowhere near enough, not after wanting this for so long. Homestuck mewls as the country’s lips land on a nipple, teasing and rolling the sensitive nub with his tongue as his hands run up his sides. His fingers play at his scars, dancing over his ribs.

Hetalia stops without warning and tilts his head back, looking up at the other with alcohol-bright eyes. “I love you.” The words are thick, slurred with drink and emotion. He looks so vulnerable, desperate even, wanting, _needing_  the other to know. To understand, just this once.

Homestuck smiles down at him, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. “Love you too, Heta. You know that.” The troll tangles his fingers in the others hair, brushing their noses together, breathing heavy and hot. “You’re my best friend, my moirail…”

Hetalia shakes his head. “Not like that.” He’s coming apart under his words but he can’t stop speaking. “It’s red, so red, Stuck… I’ve loved you for so long…” His voice breaks and he’s on the verge of tears, so many emotions fighting in his eyes. “I couldn’t say anything. W-we should be doing this right now..” He looks away. “Nat and the Doctor-”

He’s cut off as Homestuck pulls him into a forceful kiss. He pulls back, eyes bright as he whispers, “They don’t matter now.” He kisses him again, hands roaming down his shoulders, his back. “It’s just us here.”

Homestuck keeps kissing him, urging him on with little rolls of his hips. It’s not long before the other is back into the moment, everything on fire. Anywhere skin touched sent shocks of heat down his spine, straight to his stomach. He never imagined it like this, never thought it could really happen. He breaks off a kiss to go back to sucking on Homestuck’s neck. His hands slide down the troll’s body, cupping his ass with a small grin. “Usted es perfecto, mi amor…”

The troll steadily grows louder, panting and gasping under his touch. “Heta- Heta, please-” He rolls his hips again, trying to get any friction he can. One of Hetalia’s hand slides up, fingers teasing at the back hem of his jeans. He bites down lightly, rocking his hips up to meet his. “I need it- Ah- I need you- Please Heta…” The country keeps going, sucking roughly. There were going to be marks in the morning, but he was too far gone to care. “Ah-! Please, I can’t-!”

Hetalia groans softly, shifting his grip on him and carrying him over to the couch. They fall on it together, lips meeting almost instantly as hands tug at treacherous clothing. Hetalia moans as the other flips them, black lips kissing down his torso to his crotch. He lifts his head to watch as Homestuck kisses him through the fabric of his pants, flirty emerald eyes glancing up to meet his.

The troll undoes his jeans slowly, panting above the bulge in the fabric. He eases him out gently, kissing the tip before moving to pull off his pants completely. He sits up once he’s done, tossing the clothing to the side and just looking over the other. He lets out a small sound of appreciation. “God, you’re gorgeous.” He leans back down slowly, crawling over him to press a long kiss to his lips. He glances down again, taking him in. He swallows nervously, looking back to the other’s eyes. “This is alright, right? You do want this?”

Hetalia nods, breath shaky. “Mio Dio, si!”

The troll laughs softly and kisses him again before moving back down his body. He locks eyes with him as he wraps a hand around his length, lowering his head slowly. He opens his mouth slightly, parting his lips over the head and taking in just a bit. He opens his mouth wider so the other can see the tip pressed against his tongue. He blushes, batting his eyelashes almost shyly. It was a new look and one Hetalia thinks he likes.

Homestuck closes his mouth over the head, sucking lightly. His eyes never leave the other’s, brilliant green eyes almost glowing in the darkness. He slides lower slowly, that faint blush never leaving his cheeks. Hetalia leans his head back against the armrest, panting and unable to look away. The troll closes his eyes slowly, swirling his tongue around the other with a pleased hum. He kept taking him in in small amounts, paying special attention to each inch.

There’s a point where it seemed to be too much for him, right as the tip brushed the back of his throat. He pauses for a moment, just breathing, lips stretched prettily around the other’s dick. And then he’s moving again, taking it down his throat this time. He swallows around him, breathing through his gag reflex.

The country moans softly as he feels the other’s tongue slide up the underside. As long as he had been wanting this, dreaming of it even… And now it’s happening. That thought alone is enough to get him aching.

He arches his back, hips bucking slightly at an especially hard suck. “S-Stuck, ah, please…” Homestuck’s eyes open, bright and animal in the dark. He smiles around him then sucks loud and wetly. He pulls back all the way to the very tip, sucking as he goes, tongue teasing the sensitive skin just under the head. He swallows him back down greedily. He sets a rhythm from there, bobbing his head just quick enough to tease.

Hetalia moans loudly again, his hand coming down to tangle in that mess of dark hair. The troll hums encouragingly, raising a hand up to lay it over the other’s. He looks up at him through his lashes again, pressing Hetalia’s hand down and pulling back up like the other was jerking his head back and forth.

The hint is enough after a few moments and Hetalia grips his hair tighter. He quickly sets his own pace, pulling his hair as he moves the other’s head over his length. Homestuck moans around him, relaxing his jaw and throat to let the other do as he pleased. His hands slide up the other’s thighs, one wrapping around the base of Hetalia’s length and the other scratching lightly at the inside of his thigh. Hetalia groans, speeding up and bucking his hips. His head drops back against the cushion, eyes closing in pleasure.

After a few moments of letting the tension build, Homestuck opens his eyes and pushes back slightly against the other’s hand. Hetalia looks down at him and loosens his grip, hand still tangled in his hair but no longer controlling his motions.

The troll pulls back slowly, licking as he goes. He pauses at the head, sucking loudly and tonguing at the slit before releasing him. Hetalia whines softly at the loss. He quiets though as the other pumps his hand over his length and leans forward to kiss him deeply. He can taste himself on the other’s lips. Homestuck sits up, straddling his hips and stroking him lightly.

The country whines again, bucking up into the touch. “Bitte…” Homestuck smirks, trailing a hand idly up and down the other’s dick. He’s drawing it out, so slow even though it’s obvious he’s just as turned on at this point. He rolls his hips teasingly. Hetalia whines loudly again, hands sliding up the others thighs. He tugs at the troll’s pants. They’re the only thing separating them at this point. “Questi, off ora.” He tugs again and Homestuck takes the hint.

He lifts up slightly, undoing them slowly and working them down one inch at a time. He watches the other with half lidded eyes. He’s teasing and they both know it. He purrs, “Is this what you want..?” Hetalia groans softly, panting. “Sì, sì per favore.” He finally pulls them down to his knees and shifts to pull them off one leg at a time. He settles again and leans back to let the other get a good look at him. Hetalia’s eyes rake over his body, devouring him with sight alone.

“Gott, ja…” His hands slide up the other’s thighs again. He kneads the soft skin and groans, looking up at him pleadingly. “Bitte… Stuck…” All it takes is hearing his name and the troll is on him in seconds, kissing him aggressively and rolling his hips against the other’s. They break the kiss as they groan together. “Shoosh, Heta…” The irony of the statement isn’t lost on Homestuck and he smiles to himself. “Shoosh… I’m gonna take care of you…”

He shifts slightly so he can wrap a hand around both of their dicks. He thrusts slightly, biting his lip on a muffled moan. “I’ll make you feel so good…” He rocks his hips, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Hetalia drinks in the sight, rolling his own hips up to meet his moirail’s - matesprit’s? Homestuck’s eyes flutter open, pupils blown and irises near glowing with arousal. “Heta… Ah, god… Heta…” He rocks against him again, faster this time.

He glances down at where they touch, a darker blush covering his cheeks. It spreads down his neck to his chest in a slow, delicious flush. Hetalia watches, biting his lip harder. His hands roam higher, over his hips and up to his waist. He rubs slow circles into the soft skin. “M-más. Más favor… lo necesito…” He groans, rolling his hips up desperately. “B-bésame…” Homestuck grinned. He may not speak many human languages, but he could definitely understand what the other wanted.

He smirks, panting softly. He leans down, pumping their lengths slowly. “What was that, Heta? I didn’t understand…” He gasps as Hetalia pulls him down into a forceful kiss, rutting up against him. They moan together before Homestuck pulls back. His eyes are wild, the look of an animal with prey. He pulls his hand away as Hetalia whines again softly. “No… Dammi più…” Homestuck gives him an unreadable look before glancing away.

He flicks his hand as something seems to appear out of thin air. That’s right, his sylladex. He glances back down at the other, turning his hand to show off what he had. It looked like a tube of something and… a ring? Hetalia’s eyes go wide, breath hitching. He wasn’t thinking of… The thought cuts itself off as Homestuck pops the cap off the tube and squeezes a small bit of liquid onto his finger. He rubs it over the top of Hetalia’s length, spreading it over him with slow strokes.

The other pants underneath him, whining in languages he wasn’t sure if even Hetalia could understand. The country bucks his hips slightly as the other finally pulls away. He gets louder as the other lightly sets the ring over the top of his length, not pushing it on but just letting it rest there, the tip poking through the center. His pleas falter and shift suddenly to nonsense that sounds vaguely Japanese. Homestuck smirks before pushing it down slightly.

It takes a moment and a bit of pressure before the ring slips down over the head, but then it moves more easily. The lube helps and it isn’t long before he has it settled just right. Hetalia bucks up into his touch again, whining loudly. Homestuck moves back up to wrap a hand around him, pumping slowly above the ring. Hetalia pants loudly, rolling his hips, trying to get more friction. The troll presses him down with his other hand. He continues jerking him as he leans back down.

His hand slides up his stomach, rubbing over the cute little pudge with a smile. He dips down to kiss the soft skin and lick over to the other’s navel. Hetalia whines again, hands roaming over grey shoulders and kneading lightly. Homestuck licks his way farther up his body. He pauses at his nipples, licking and nipping at the sensitive buds. He sucks lightly at the nub and rolls the other between the fingers of his free hand. Hetalia whimpers, rolling his hips up again.

Homestuck hums pleasantly, toying at the bud for a moment longer before switching to the other. He pumps him at that same slow, teasing pace as he works the sensitive flesh. Hetalia’s pleas steadily grow louder and his breathing more erratic. As much as he’s done before with Nat and the few other anime’s he’d had flings with, it’s almost surprising to Homestuck how close the brunette already seems. But it’s not a thought for the moment, too drunk on the other’s taste to care right now.

He moves up to kiss him softly, Hetalia’s arms wrapping around his neck as their lips meet. They kiss again and again, all lips and tongue and teeth, so close it’s hard to tell where tanned skin ends and the grey begins. Here in the dark, there’s nothing but passion and friction and heat. They’re both panting by the time they break for air. Hetalia whines and bucks his hips up again, managing to brush his dick against his moirail’s. They both gasp, the sound fading into a groan.

The troll bites his lip, leaning back to press him down again, squeezing slightly as he pumps him faster. Hetalia moans softly, breathless as he begs, “No me jodas, por favor, lo necesito…” His eyes are bright and half lidded with arousal, voice high and needy, hips rolling against Homestuck’s almost of their own accord. It didn’t take any knowledge of languages to figure out what he was asking for.

Homestuck rocks his hips forward, rubbing himself against the other and drawing a moan from them both. The troll repeats the motion, wrapping a hand them both again. He purrs teasingly and brushes the fingertips of his free hand up the inside of the other’s thigh. “Is this where you want me..?” He traces the crease at the top of his leg, touch sliding farther down to rub slow circles just below the base of his length. He swallows hard, glancing back up at the other.

He’s nervous suddenly and his mouth is dry. “Can I..?” Hetalia nods frantically, gasping as he tries to push down against the other’s fingers. Homestuck chuckles softly, moving lower to press against his taint. Hetalia gasps loudly, hands clawing at the cushions. “Si, si, yo necesito…” He rocks his hips downward, pressing harder against the pressure. He groans as Homestuck starts moving his fingers in slow circles. He massages the delicate skin, biting his lip as he watches him.

He strokes his length again just once and releases them. Hetalia whines softly but the sound cuts off quickly as Homestuck picks up the lube again. He pulls his other hand away, twisting the cockring teasingly as he moves to open the tube. Hetalia whimpers at the stimulation. Homestuck chuckles softly, nodding down at the toy. “I wonder how long I can keep you like this… or if I can make you dry-come….” His voice lowers to a sultry purr. “Maybe from just my fingers….”

The question, the thought of it, makes him groan loudly. Homestuck chuckles and turns his attention back to the tube. The country watches hungrily as the other squeezes a good amount of lubricant onto his finger. They lock eyes as Homestuck reaches down again. Hetalia lifts his hips to give him easier access, shivering as slick fingers brush over his hole. He whines softly as they circle teasingly. He bucks slightly, rolling his hips down against the touch. “Ima, shite kudasai…”

The troll shifts how he’s sitting, spreading the other’s legs with his free hand and flat on his knees between them. The new position let Hetalia put his legs over Homestuck’s so he was lifted without having to support himself as much. Homestuck circles his entrance again, then pushes in slowly. He twists his finger inside, spreading the lube over his walls. He’s moving slowly, barely able to against the tight muscles. “Relax, Heta…” He groans, feeling them shudder and clench around him even more.

“Oh god, you’re so tight…” He pushes in up to his first knuckle. He thrusts hesitantly, careful not to go any deeper than he thinks the other can take.

Hetalia moans again, the loudest as of yet, rolling his hips impatiently. He groans, trying to push himself farther onto the intrusion. “Watashi wa sore o toru koto ga dekiru yori ōku o shite kudasai…”

Homestuck shakes his head with a grin, pushing in just a little farther. He curls it gently, trying to stretch him at least a little. His other hand settles back on Hetalia’s dick, pumping the aching length teasingly slow. He pushes in up to the second knuckle, thrusting shallowly. Hetalia groans in response and rolls his hips down again. The combined motions are enough to finally push in all the way.

Homestuck lets out a low breath. If he was this tight just starting… Oh god. He thrusts his finger in and out, speeding up as it gets easier to move. Hetalia pants, gasping out mindless words of encouragement.

Homestuck presses another finger in, scissoring him open. They’re both getting impatient and moving faster than they would normally. Reasoning and caution went out the window after the first jello shot. A third finger slips in before much longer, thrusts getting quicker and breathing harder. It isn’t much time at all before Hetalia stretched enough.

Homestuck bites his lip, eyes flicking nervously between the other’s eyes and body. This was really happening. The thought sends a shudder down his spine. He pauses, nervous. At his hesitation, Hetalia reaches up and pulls him down into a kiss. It’s hot and sloppy and desperate, both of them far past impatient.

They pull apart after a long moment, breathless. Hetalia gasps, pressing down on the other’s fingers. “Por favor, quiero esto. Te necesito.”

It’s all the encouragement Homestuck needs. He pulls his fingers out slowly and wipes them with a cloth he pulled from his sylladex. Hetalia whines at the loss, bucking his hips up. The troll grins down at him, taking his sweet time. The country rolls his hips up again, trying to get any friction he can.

Homestuck shakes his head, pushing his hips down gently. He murmurs softly, “Shoosh. It’s alright. I’ve got you.” Again with the irony. The implications of the statement aren’t lost on either of them. Wrapped up in here together, the darkness painting everything in shades of grey and silver, even the most vibrant colors fading and washed pale in the shadows and there’s something so wrong and so hot and so _right_ about about all of this.

The waiting is almost too much. Even so, it’s just enough when Homestuck lowers a hand to pump them together again. He pulls out a condom with his other hand and tears it open with his teeth, sharp canines glinting in the dark. It was hard to remember how alien he was sometimes and it always tied knots in Hetalia’s stomach when he was reminded. In this case, it was just another sign that this was his moirail, his Homestuck.

He whines softly, panting as the other pulls away to roll the latex on and coat himself with lube. He lines himself up slowly, one hand on Hetalia’s hip. Their eyes lock and for one moment time stands still. They were here. This was happening. They were finally together.

Then it passes and Homestuck pushes in, quick but gentle. They both gasp, what should have been familiar somehow so new and intense this time. He stops about halfway in to let Hetalia adjust but is just as quickly urged on as Hetalia rolls his hips down, pleading softly, “Teishi shinaide kudasai shite kudasai, watashi wa sore o hitsuyō to suru. Motto, motto, onegaishimasu!”

He pants above him, pushing in the rest of the way in one smooth motion. They groan together as Homestuck’s hips meet the back of Hetalia’s thighs. He was inside. He was inside and they were here and this was happening and not even the alcohol can dull this feeling. Their lips meet again as Homestuck starts to thrust gently.

They start slow, cautious and so afraid to do something wrong. They kiss again and again, so soft and gentle and filled with emotions. This was different. This wasn’t the desperate now-now-now of before. This was slow and sweet and so much more. They weren’t fucking. They were making love. The thought isn’t voiced but they both feel it. It’s in their shaky breaths and trembling touches and long kisses that neither want to ever end.

Homestuck’s hands slide down Hetalia’s sides, kissing his cheek, down his neck, over his collarbone, moving lower slowly. He pauses over his chest, still thrusting gently, eyes bright with emotion. They meet Hetalia’s. “I love you.” He kisses directly above his heart, a featherlight touch that would turn mountains to dust. “I love you so much.”

Hetalia’s eyes soften and he tangles a hand in the troll’s hair. He murmurs softly, “Yo también te quiero.” They watch each other for a moment, everything they had left unsaid now so clear but unimportant. None of that mattered anymore. Nothing matters but each other and the warmth between them.

Homestuck thrusts again, speeding up slightly. The country moans softly, pulling the other back up into a heated kiss. Homestuck grins and lowers one hand to thumb the cockring. “Doing alright with this?” Hetalia nods quickly, arching up into the touch. “G-good boy.” They groan together as Homestuck wraps a hand around his length and starts pumping him in time to his thrusts. Their noises grow louder as Homestuck speeds up, air hot and breaths quick. He thumbs over the head of Hetalia’s dick, precum slick against the pad of his finger.

Hetalia groans and he repeats the motion. He bites his lip, pumping him quicker. The country arches into the touch, urging him on in breathless gasps. “Más, más duro, por favor, por favor, oh mierda, por favor, más duro!” Homestuck shakes his head with a grin, breathing uneven and much quicker than normal. “What would you do if I kept you like this? If I never took this off?” He nudges the ring, squeezing the other tightly. “I wonder how loud you’d get.”

Hetalia mewls loudly, almost a shriek. Homestuck chuckles, voice thick with arousal. He speeds up further, steadily getting rougher. He groans softly. “Ah god, you feel so good… Heta, I'm…” They groan together again. “I’m getting close… I’m getting so close…” He keeps thrusting, rhythm starting to become erratic. He moves his hand up to squeeze the ring around the other. “Want me to take it off? Are you ready to finish?” Hetalia gasps out what sounds like multilingual gibberish, voice pleading.

Even so, Homestuck can’t tell if he was begging for release or for more. Either way, he starts moving faster, thrusting and pumping him with renewed energy. Hetalia squeaks and bucks his hips up desperately. The country nods frantically, hands fisting against the cushions. He cries out as the other grins and twists the ring again.

“P-por fa- por fav- AH!” He gasps frantically, sitting up halfway to kiss the other, all heat and passion and tongue. He wraps his arms around the troll’s neck, rolling his hips down onto him. “I-imasugu! Watashi wa mō toru k-koto wa dekimasen shite kudasai!” He kisses the other desperately again, rocking back and forth against him. “Watashi…”

The pleas are understandable enough even in Japanese and Homestuck slowly starts to ease the ring up. He twists as he goes, squeezing and rubbing teasingly with that mischievous grin in place. It finally slides over the tip and Hetalia lets out a small breath in relief. It doesn’t last long though, the pleasure inside him still just as intense. The only difference now is that he can’t hold back if he tries.

He whines lowly, gaining pitch as Homestuck presses him back down and starts thrusting fast and deep. They stay close together, Hetalia’s arms still wrapped around the other’s neck and clinging tight as they move in sync like only best friends can do. Hetalia closes his eyes, losing himself to the heat and pleasure the other gave. His mouth hangs open in a continuous string of moans and cries.

Homestuck echoes him, both of them just steadily growing louder as their climax approaches. Then Hetalia’s eyes snap open as the other shifts his hips and hits that special little spot. He can see the other’s grin, but can’t think about it as his back arches and he nearly screams. As it is, Homestuck’s ears are ringing. The troll matches him in volume though, feeling the other tighten around him so perfectly. They kiss again, sloppy and wet. They pant hard when they finally separate, faces mere inches apart.

Homestuck’s thrusts are erratic and desperate now, but he manages to gasp, “I’m so c-close, Heta… I- I want… to f-feel you- Ah-! Oh god- P-please Heta…!” Hetalia moans loudly in response, unable to do anything else. He wraps his arms around Homestuck’s neck as the troll pumps him quickly.

And then finally, finally, Hetalia tightens and bucks, crying out as his climax hits. It’s enough to drive Homestuck over the edge as well and they call each other’s names as everything is drowned in waves pleasure. Every inch of skin feels like it’s burning and every second feels more intense than the last.

They moan and gasp and cry out through wave after wave of heat, feelings that only last a few moments somehow seeming to stretch into lifetimes. It works every drop of energy out until they’re both completely spent. Homestuck collapses on top of the other with a gasp and they lay panting together.

Once the adrenaline fades and they can move again, Homestuck pulls out with soft apologies. Hetalia shooshes him just as quietly, both of them almost afraid to break the hush that has settled. There was a small party downstairs but it sounds like it’s over now. In the silence, it isn’t hard to believe they’re alone in the world…

It’s Hetalia who moves first, sitting up slowly and pulling Homestuck with him. The troll starts to stutter out, “I-I should leave…”

Hetalia stops him quickly, pulling him into a tight hug. “Please don’t…” Neither can tell if it’s them or the other who’s shaking. Either way, they don’t break the embrace. Finally come the words they were both waiting for.

“Will you stay with me?”

“Yes.”

Hetalia picks the troll up again easily, to all the shorter fandom’s outward annoyance. They both know he secretly loves being so much smaller, though he’d die before admitting it. They don’t bother with showers or even clothes as they move toward the bedroom, the morning already so close that those things could wait.

Homestuck takes a moment to wonder how Hetalia’s even walking in a straight line as drunk as they both seemed just a minute ago, but just as quickly dismisses it as the other lays him down crawls in beside him. The bed is soft and cool against heated flesh, welcoming after such a long day.

They wrap their arms around each other and kiss just once, as slow and soft and sweet as anything that’s happened that night. A second passes where Homestuck questions where the taste of alcohol went. Then it’s gone just as quickly as the other snuggles closer, sleep overtaking them easily.

Neither of them heard the footsteps outside or the squeak as the door was pulled closed. In the confusion earlier, they hadn’t checked to make sure it had shut fully…

The beating of wings outside the apartment was lost in the haze of fatigue, leaving nothing but a single black feather behind.

–

Morning. Hetalia wakes first, as usual. He’s confused for a few moments, but smiles as last night comes back to him. He nuzzles into his moirail’s - matesprit’s, they were red now right? - neck and lays there for some time. It’s nice, so warm and safe here in the other’s arms.

It doesn’t last long though, feeling the soft rumble in the troll’s chest that meant he was going to wake soon. He carefully eases out of bed and to the shower, quickly washing off all trace of last night. There are hickeys on his neck and shoulders that would be hard to explain if Homestuck thought too deeply about them. But maybe that wouldn’t be a bad thing? Maybe Homestuck would remember last night and think about where they stood as friends, as lovers. Maybe he would, maybe he would…

Hetalia doesn’t notice that he’s drawing the shower out for longer than normal, a small piece of him hoping the other would come join him. But, just like every night they hung out for sleepovers or movies, he’s left in the steam by himself, no hands on his skin but his own.

Homestuck is actually awake when he comes back, sitting in bed and blinking like an owl. Thankfully, he still has the sheet over his lap. Not much can be said for the rest of him. The only things covering him are hickeys. He stares at the other before suddenly breaking into a grin that melted something in Hetalia’s chest.

“I-”

_-love you. Please say it._

“-had the craziest dream last night! You wouldn’t even believe it!”

Hetalia leans against the wall, a false smile coming so easily. “Oh really?”

Homestuck laughs softly. “Yes really, but oh my god. That would never happen between us!”

The smile stays in place even as he feels something shattering. “What even was it if it was so crazy?”

“Uhhh…” He blushes light green, glancing away. In any other case, that would be the only answer needed. “Nothing. Too weird to even say. It’d never happen anyways, not as pale as we are.”

The words cut through Hetalia worse than any knife. _Weird. Never. **Pale.**_  He chuckles. Because it’s so much easier to laugh than admit his heart just got torn to ribbons. “Okay, Stuckie…”

Then something lights up in Homestuck’s eyes as he looks around. “I’m naked.”

“Yes.”

“I’m in your bed.”

“Si.”

“…Why?”

He said it was weird to imagine them together. They were too pale for that. “You got drunk and were making out with AT when I lost you in the crowd. I came home later and found you naked in front of my door.”

“…”

“I slept on the couch.”

He lets out the most relieved sigh in the history of relieved sighs. It even topped seeing Kanaya come back to life. To Hetalia, it feels like cannon fire.

–

It’s later that day when Hetalia was back from lunch. He’d gone with Free! to eat at a new seafood restaurant that had opened on the other side of town and was gone longer than he expected. He wanted nothing more than to tell someone about what had happened, but he couldn’t do that. If Homestuck was so relieved to 'figure out’ that it was all a dream, who would Hetalia be to ruin it?

He spent the whole time picking at his plate and pretend to make small talk. Even on the way home, one of the astrology fandoms had wanted to stop him to talk about religion, of all things.

It was pathetic how no one seemed to notice behind that fake smile. You’d think he’d have been wearing it his entire life… By the time it was over, he was just ready to lay down and forget about the whole mess.

Inside, his apartment is dark. It wouldn’t have bothered him except for the feeling that something was wrong. He doesn’t flick on a light, instead looking around hesitantly. There are things out of place on the desk, like someone picked them up and set them back down. The photos on the walls are all on the floor. The one of him handing Homestuck the pink diamond on their pale-iversary is completely shattered, glass all across the carpet. There’s a fist-sized hole in the plaster.

Hetalia’s worried now, though not especially scared. He’s much stronger than most give him credit for. He takes off his jacket and hangs it on the rack nearby. There’s someone standing in the living room, shrouded in shadows and made indistinct by the massive shapes taking up most of the space around them.

Hetalia recognizes the wings immediately. He reaches over to turn on a lamp, almost surprised it works. The room is spotless, not a single thing out of place. No shattered lamps, no clothes strewn about, not even a speck of dirt on the coffee table.

They stare at each other for a long time. Hetalia could feel it coming, had known this point was approaching fast. He had planned for it, told himself he didn’t care. But now it was here and he was forced to face the truth. He was afraid.

He didn’t want to be alone. He had a moirail who couldn’t even see how he felt. He had friends that didn’t think he _could_ be upset. He had a family he wasn’t sure he’d see again half the time. He had a boyfriend that used to light up his world until things fell apart. And now they were standing in the room where he cheated just last night. He wasn’t even drunk.

This was all up to the angel now. They would last or crumble with the next words.

“I hope he was worth it.”


	2. (And) Where We Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost the exact same, except a few little details and how things work out in the end. AKA, consequences have not returned yet.

The door opens with a bang as the two fandoms make their way in, Hetalia holding his moirail up and Homestuck with his legs wrapped around the other’s waist. The country presses the door shut with a foot, surprisingly well-balanced for how drunk they both are. It had been a long day and what better way to forget than with orange flavored vodka, cherry Faygo, and all the sopor a recuperacoon could hold. And, apparently, sloppy makeouts.

As soon as the door was assumed to be shut, Hetalia has the troll pinned against the wall, kissing along his neck, jawline, anything he could reach. He rolls his hips, eliciting a groan from them both. Homestuck’s legs tighten around him and he tangles his hands in his hair. They’re panting hard and both burning to go farther. They’ve both wanted this for so long and can’t seem to remember why they haven’t done this before. The haze they’re in is making it hard to think past 'Please-more-now.’

Clothes are a bit tricky in this position but they somehow manage to pull each others shirts off. They’re are tossed aside and forgotten as Hetalia starts kissing down the other’s neck to his chest. It’s so hot in the room and there’s not near enough air, judging by the way they’re both gasping. It’s not enough, nowhere near enough, not after wanting this for so long. Homestuck mewls as the country’s lips land on a nipple, teasing and rolling the sensitive nub with his tongue as his hands run up his sides. His fingers play at his scars, dancing over his ribs.

Hetalia stops without warning and tilts his head back, looking up at the other with alcohol-bright eyes. “I love you.” The words are thick, slurred with drink and emotion. He looks so vulnerable, desperate even, wanting, _needing_  the other to know. To understand, just this once.

Homestuck smiles down at him, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. “Love you too, Heta. You know that.” The troll tangles his fingers in the others hair, brushing their noses together, breathing heavy and hot. “You’re my best friend, my moirail…”

Hetalia shakes his head. “Not like that.” He’s coming apart under his words but he can’t stop speaking. “It’s red, so red, Stuck… I’ve loved you for so long…” His voice breaks and he’s on the verge of tears, so many emotions fighting in his eyes. “I couldn’t say anything. W-we shouldn’t be doing this…” He looks away. “Quadrants don’t-”

He’s cut off as Homestuck pulls him into a forceful kiss. He pulls back, eyes bright as he whispers, “Ever heard of vacillitation .” He kisses him again, hands roaming down his shoulders, his back. “It isn’t set in stone.”

Homestuck keeps kissing him, urging him on with little rolls of his hips. It’s not long before the other is back into the moment, everything on fire. Anywhere skin touched sent shocks of heat down his spine, straight to his stomach. He never imagined it like this, never thought it could really happen. He breaks off a kiss to go back to sucking on Homestuck’s neck. His hands slide down the troll’s body, cupping his ass with a small grin. “Usted es perfecto, mi amor…”

The troll steadily grows louder, panting and gasping under his touch. “Heta- Heta, please-” He rolls his hips again, trying to get any friction he can. One of Hetalia’s hands slides up, fingers teasing at the back hem of his jeans. The country bites down lightly, rocking his hips up to meet Homestuck’s. “I need it- Ah- I need you- Please Heta…” The anime keeps going, sucking roughly. There were going to be marks in the morning, but he was too far gone to care. “Ah-! Please, I can’t-!”

Hetalia groans softly, shifting his grip on him and carrying him over to the couch. They fall on it together, lips meeting almost instantly as hands tug at treacherous clothing. Hetalia moans as the other flips them, black lips kissing down his torso to his crotch. He lifts his head to watch as Homestuck kisses him through the fabric of his pants, flirty emerald eyes glancing up to meet his.

The troll undoes his jeans slowly, panting above the bulge in the fabric. He eases him out gently, kissing the tip before moving to pull off his pants completely. He sits up once he’s done, tossing the clothing to the side and just looking over the other. He lets out a small sound of appreciation. “God, you’re gorgeous.” He leans back down slowly, crawling over him to press a long kiss to his lips. He glances down again, taking him in. He swallows nervously, looking back to the other’s eyes. “This is alright, right? You do want this?”

Hetalia nods, breath shaky. “Mio Dio, si!”

The troll laughs softly and kisses him again before moving back down his body. He locks eyes with him as he wraps a hand around his length, lowering his head slowly. He opens his mouth slightly, parting his lips over the head and taking in just a bit. He opens his mouth wider so the other can see the tip pressed against his tongue. He blushes, batting his eyelashes almost shyly. It was a new look and one Hetalia thinks he likes.

Homestuck closes his mouth over the head, sucking lightly. His eyes never leave the other’s, brilliant green almost glowing in the darkness. He slides lower slowly, that faint blush never leaving his cheeks. Hetalia leans his head back against the armrest, panting and unable to look away. The troll closes his eyes slowly, swirling his tongue around the other with a pleased hum. He keeps taking him in in small amounts, paying special attention to each inch.

There’s a point where it seemed to be too much for him, right as the tip brushed the back of his throat. He pauses for a moment, just breathing, lips stretched prettily around the other’s dick. And then he’s moving again, taking it down his throat this time. He swallows around him, breathing through his gag reflex.

The country moans softly as he feels the other’s tongue slide up the underside. As long as he had been wanting this, dreaming of it even… And now it’s happening. That thought alone is enough to get him aching.

He arches his back, hips bucking slightly at an especially hard suck. “S-Stuck, ah, please…”

Homestuck’s eyes open, bright and animal in the dark. He smiles around him then sucks loud and wetly. He pulls back all the way to the very tip, sucking as he goes, tongue teasing the sensitive skin just under the head. He swallows him back down greedily. He sets a rhythm from there, bobbing his head just quick enough to tease.

Hetalia moans loudly again, his hand coming down to tangle in that mess of dark hair. The troll hums encouragingly, raising a hand up to lay it over the other’s. He looks up at him through his lashes again, pressing Hetalia’s hand down and pulling back up like the other was jerking his head back and forth.

The hint is enough after a few moments and Hetalia grips his hair tighter. He quickly sets his own pace, pulling his hair as he moves the other’s head over his length. Homestuck moans around him, relaxing his jaw and throat to let the other do as he pleased. His hands slide up the other’s thighs, one wrapping around the base of Hetalia’s length and the other scratching lightly at the inside of his thigh. Hetalia groans, speeding up and bucking his hips. His head drops back against the cushion, eyes closing in pleasure.

After a few moments of letting the tension build, Homestuck opens his eyes and pushes back slightly against the other’s hand. Hetalia looks down at him and loosens his grip, hand still tangled in his hair but no longer controlling his motions.

The troll pulls back slowly, licking as he goes. He pauses at the head, sucking loudly and tonguing at the slit before releasing him. Hetalia whines softly at the loss. He quiets though as the other pumps his hand over his length and leans forward to kiss him deeply. He can taste himself on the other’s lips. Homestuck sits up, straddling his hips and stroking him lightly.

The country whines again, bucking up into the touch. “Bitte…” Homestuck smirks, trailing a hand idly up and down the other’s dick. He’s drawing it out, so slow even though it’s obvious he’s just as turned on at this point. He rolls his hips teasingly. Hetalia whines loudly again, hands sliding up the others thighs. He tugs at the troll’s pants. They’re the only thing separating them at this point. “Questi, off ora.” He tugs again and Homestuck takes the hint.

He lifts up slightly, undoing them slowly and working them down one inch at a time. He watches the other with half lidded eyes. He’s teasing and they both know it. He purrs, “Is this what you want..?”

Hetalia groans softly, panting. “Sì, sì per favore.” He finally pulls them down to his knees and shifts to pull them off one leg at a time. He settles again and leans back to let the other get a good look at him. Hetalia’s eyes rake over his body, devouring him with sight alone.

“Gott, ja…” His hands slide up the other’s thighs again. He kneads the soft skin and groans, looking up at him pleadingly. “Bitte… Stuck…” All it takes is hearing his name and the troll is on him in seconds, kissing him aggressively and rolling his hips against the other’s. They break the kiss as they groan together. “Shoosh, Heta…” The irony of the statement isn’t lost on Homestuck and he smiles to himself. “Shoosh… I’m gonna take care of you…”

He shifts slightly so he can wrap a hand around both of their dicks. He thrusts slightly, biting his lip on a muffled moan. “I’ll make you feel so good…” He rocks his hips, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Hetalia drinks in the sight, rolling his own hips up to meet his moirail’s - matesprit’s? Homestuck’s eyes flutter open, pupils blown and irises near glowing with arousal. “Heta… Ah, god… Heta…” He rocks against him again, faster this time. He glances down at where they touch, a darker blush covering his cheeks. It spreads down his neck to his chest in a slow, delicious flush.

Hetalia watches, biting his lip harder. His hands roam higher, over his hips and up to his waist. He rubs slow circles into the soft skin. “M-más. Más favor… lo necesito…” He groans, rolling his hips up desperately. “B-bésame…” Homestuck grinned. He may not speak many human languages, but he could definitely understand what the other wanted.

He smirks, panting softly. He leans down, pumping their lengths slowly. “What was that, Heta? I didn’t understand…” He gasps as Hetalia pulls him down into a forceful kiss, rutting up against him. They moan together before Homestuck pulls back. His eyes are wild, the look of a starving animal eyeing its prey. He pulls his hand away as Hetalia whines again softly. “No… Dammi più…” Homestuck gives him an unreadable look before glancing away.

He flicks his hand as something seems to appear out of thin air. Oh right, his sylladex. He glances back down at the other, turning his hand to show off what he had. It looked like a tube of something and… a ring? Hetalia’s eyes go wide, breath hitching. He wasn’t thinking of… The thought cuts itself off as Homestuck pops the cap off the tube and squeezes a small bit of the fluid onto his finger. He rubs it over the top of Hetalia’s length, spreading it over him with slow strokes.

The other pants underneath him, whining in languages he wasn’t sure if even Hetalia could understand. The country bucks his hips slightly as the other finally pulls away. He gets louder as the other lightly sets the ring over the top of his length, not pushing it on but just letting it rest there, the tip poking through the center. His pleas falter and shift suddenly to nonsense that sounds vaguely Japanese. Homestuck smirks before pushing it down slightly.

It takes a moment and a bit of pressure before the ring slips down over the head, but then it moves more easily. The lube helps and it isn’t long before he has it settled just right. Hetalia bucks up into his touch again, whining loudly. Homestuck moves back up to wrap a hand around him, pumping slowly above the ring. Hetalia pants loudly, rolling his hips, trying to get more friction. The troll presses him down with his other hand. He continues jerking him as he leans back down.

His hand slides up his stomach, rubbing over the cute little pudge with a smile. He dips down to kiss the soft skin and lick over to the other’s navel. Hetalia whines again, hands roaming over grey shoulders and kneading lightly. Homestuck licks his way farther up his body. He pauses at his nipples, licking and nipping at the sensitive buds. He sucks lightly at one nub and rolls the other between the fingers of his free hand. Hetalia whimpers, rolling his hips up again.

Homestuck hums pleasantly, toying at the bud for a moment longer before switching to the other. He pumps him at that same slow, teasing pace as he works the sensitive flesh. Hetalia’s pleas steadily grow louder and his breathing more erratic. As much as he’s done before with Nat and the few other animes he’d had flings with, it’s almost surprising to Homestuck how close the brunette already seems. But it’s not a thought for the moment, too drunk on the other’s taste and whatever they had earlier to care right now.

He moves up to kiss him softly, Hetalia’s arms wrapping around his neck as their lips meet. They kiss again and again, all lips and tongue and teeth, so close it’s hard to tell where tanned skin ends and the grey begins. Here in the dark, there’s nothing but passion and friction and heat. They’re both panting by the time they break for air. Hetalia whines and bucks his hips up again, managing to brush his dick against his moirail’s. They both gasp, the sound fading into a groan.

The troll bites his lip, leaning back to press him down again, squeezing slightly as he pumps him faster. Hetalia moans softly, breathless as he begs, “No me jodas, por favor, lo necesito…” His eyes are bright and half lidded with arousal, voice high and needy, hips rolling against Homestuck’s almost of their own accord. It didn’t take any knowledge of languages to figure out what he was asking for.

Homestuck rocks his hips forward, rubbing himself against the other and drawing a moan from them both. The troll repeats the motion, wrapping a hand them both again. He purrs teasingly and brushes the fingertips of his free hand up the inside of the other’s thigh. “Is this where you want me..?” He traces the crease at the top of his leg, touch sliding farther down to rub slow circles just below the base of his length. He swallows hard, glancing back up at the other.

He’s nervous suddenly and his mouth is dry. “Can I..?” Hetalia nods frantically, gasping as he tries to push down against the other’s fingers. Homestuck chuckles softly, moving lower to press against his taint. Hetalia gasps loudly, hands clawing at the cushions. “Si, si, yo necesito…” He rocks his hips downward, pressing harder against the pressure. He groans as Homestuck starts moving his fingers in slow circles. He massages the delicate skin, biting his lip as he watches him.

He strokes his length again just once and releases them. Hetalia whines softly but the sound cuts off quickly as Homestuck picks up the lube again. He pulls his other hand away, twisting the cockring teasingly as he moves to open the tube. Hetalia whimpers at the stimulation. Homestuck chuckles softly, nodding down at the toy. “I wonder how long I can keep you like this… or if I can make you dry-come….” His voice lowers to a sultry purr. “Maybe from just my fingers….”

The question, the thought of it, makes him groan loudly. Homestuck chuckles and turns his attention back to the tube. The country watches hungrily as the other squeezes a good amount of lubricant onto his finger. They lock eyes as Homestuck reaches down again. Hetalia lifts his hips to give him easier access, shivering as slick fingers brush over his hole. He whines softly as they circle teasingly. He bucks slightly, rolling his hips down against the touch. “Ima, shite kudasai…”

The troll shifts how he’s sitting, spreading the other’s legs with his free hand and flat on his knees between them. The new position let Hetalia put his legs over Homestuck’s so he was lifted without having to support himself as much. Homestuck circles his entrance again, then pushes in slowly. He twists his finger inside, spreading the lube over his walls. He’s moving slowly, barely able to against the tight muscles. “Relax, Heta…” He groans, feeling them shudder and clench around him even more.

“Oh god, you’re so tight…” He pushes in up to his first knuckle. He thrusts hesitantly, careful not to go any deeper than he thinks the other can take.

Hetalia moans again, the loudest as of yet, rolling his hips impatiently. He groans, trying to push himself farther onto the intrusion. “Watashi wa sore o toru koto ga dekiru yori ōku o shite kudasai…”

Homestuck shakes his head with a grin, pushing in just a little farther. He curls it gently, trying to stretch him at least a little. His other hand settles back on Hetalia’s dick, pumping the aching length teasingly slow. He pushes in up to the second knuckle, thrusting shallowly. Hetalia groans in response and rolls his hips down again. The combined motions are enough to finally push in all the way.

Homestuck lets out a low breath. If he was this tight just starting… Oh god. He thrusts his finger in and out, speeding up as it gets easier to move. Hetalia pants, gasping out mindless words of encouragement.

Homestuck presses another finger in, scissoring him open. They’re both getting impatient and moving faster than they would normally. Reasoning and caution went out the window after the first jello shot. A third finger slips in before much longer, thrusts getting quicker and breathing harder. It isn’t much time at all before Hetalia stretched enough.

Homestuck bites his lip, eyes flicking nervously between the other’s eyes and body. This was really happening. The thought sends a shudder down his spine. He pauses, nervous. At his hesitation, Hetalia reaches up and pulls him down into a kiss. It’s hot and sloppy and desperate, both of them far past impatient.

They pull apart after a long moment, breathless. Hetalia gasps, pressing down on the other’s fingers. “Por favor, quiero esto. Te necesito.”

It’s all the encouragement Homestuck needs. He pulls his fingers out slowly and wipes them with a cloth he pulled from his sylladex. Hetalia whines at the loss, bucking his hips up. The troll grins down at him, taking his sweet time. The country rolls his hips up again, trying to get any friction he can.

Homestuck shakes his head, pushing his hips down gently. He murmurs softly, “Shoosh. It’s alright. I’ve got you.” Again with the irony. The implications of the statement aren’t lost on either of them. Wrapped up in here together, the darkness painting everything in shades of grey and silver, even the most vibrant colors fading and washed pale in the shadows and there’s something so wrong and so hot and so _right_ about about all of this.

The waiting is almost too much. Even so, it’s just enough when Homestuck lowers a hand to pump them together again. He pulls out a condom with his other hand and tears it open with his teeth, sharp canines glinting in the dark. It was hard to remember how alien he was sometimes and it always tied knots in Hetalia’s stomach when he was reminded. In this case, it was just another sign that this was his moirail, his Homestuck.

He whines softly, panting as the other pulls away to roll the latex on and coat himself with lube. He lines himself up slowly, one hand on Hetalia’s hip. Their eyes lock and for one moment time stands still. They were here. This was happening. They were finally together.

Then it passes and Homestuck pushes in, quick but gentle. They both gasp, what should have been familiar somehow so new and intense this time. He stops about halfway in to let Hetalia adjust but is just as quickly urged on as Hetalia rolls his hips down, pleading softly, “Teishi shinaide kudasai shite kudasai, watashi wa sore o hitsuyō to suru. Motto, motto, onegaishimasu!”

He pants above him, pushing in the rest of the way in one smooth motion. They groan together as Homestuck’s hips meet the back of Hetalia’s thighs. He was inside. He was inside and they were here and this was happening and not even the alcohol can dull this feeling. Their lips meet again as Homestuck starts to thrust gently.

They start slow, cautious and so afraid to do something wrong. They kiss again and again, so soft and gentle and filled with emotions. This was different. This wasn’t the desperate now-now-now of before. This was slow and sweet and so much more. They weren’t fucking. They were making love. The thought isn’t voiced but they both feel it. It’s in their shaky breaths and trembling touches and long kisses that neither want to ever end.

Homestuck’s hands slide down Hetalia’s sides, kissing his cheek, down his neck, over his collarbone, moving lower slowly. He pauses over his chest, still thrusting gently, eyes bright with emotion. They meet Hetalia’s. “I love you.” He kisses directly above his heart, a featherlight touch that would turn mountains to dust. “I love you so much.”

Hetalia’s eyes soften and he tangles a hand in the troll’s hair. He murmurs softly, “Yo también te quiero.” They watch each other for a moment, everything they had left unsaid now so clear but unimportant. None of that mattered anymore. Nothing matters but each other and the warmth between them.

Homestuck thrusts again, speeding up slightly. The country moans softly, pulling the other back up into a heated kiss. Homestuck grins and lowers one hand to thumb the cockring. “Doing alright with this?” Hetalia nods quickly, arching up into the touch. “G-good boy.” They groan together as Homestuck wraps a hand around his length and starts pumping him in time to his thrusts. Their noises grow louder as Homestuck speeds up, air hot and breaths quick. He thumbs over the head of Hetalia’s dick, precum slick against the pad of his finger.

Hetalia groans and he repeats the motion. He bites his lip, pumping him quicker. The country arches into the touch, urging him on in breathless gasps. “Más, más duro, por favor, por favor, oh mierda, por favor, más duro!” Homestuck shakes his head with a grin, breathing uneven and much quicker than normal. “What would you do if I kept you like this? If I never took this off?” He nudges the ring, squeezing the other tightly. “I wonder how loud you’d get.”

Hetalia mewls loudly, almost a shriek. Homestuck chuckles, voice thick with arousal. He speeds up further, steadily getting rougher. He groans softly. “Ah god, you feel so good… Heta, I'm…” They groan together again. “I’m getting close… I’m getting so close…” He keeps thrusting, rhythm starting to become erratic. He moves his hand up to squeeze the ring around the other. “Want me to take it off? Are you ready to finish?” Hetalia gasps out what sounds like multilingual gibberish, voice pleading.

Even so, Homestuck can’t tell if he was begging for release or for more. Either way, he starts moving faster, thrusting and pumping him with renewed energy. Hetalia squeaks and bucks his hips up desperately. The country nods frantically, hands fisting against the cushions. He cries out as the other grins and twists the ring again.

“P-por fa- por fav- AH!” He gasps frantically, sitting up halfway to kiss the other, all heat and passion and tongue. He wraps his arms around the troll’s neck, rolling his hips down onto him. “I-imasugu! Watashi wa mō toru k-koto wa dekimasen shite kudasai!” He kisses the other desperately again, rocking back and forth against him. “Watashi…”

The pleas are understandable enough even in Japanese and Homestuck slowly starts to ease the ring up. He twists as he goes, squeezing and rubbing teasingly with that mischievous grin in place. It finally slides over the tip and Hetalia lets out a small breath in relief. It doesn’t last long though, the pleasure inside him still just as intense. The only difference now is that he can’t hold back if he tries.

He whines lowly, gaining pitch as Homestuck presses him back down and starts thrusting fast and deep. They stay close together, Hetalia’s arms still wrapped around the other’s neck and clinging tight as they move in sync like only best friends can do. Hetalia closes his eyes, losing himself to the heat and pleasure the other gave. His mouth hangs open in a continuous string of moans and cries.

Homestuck echoes him, both of them just steadily growing louder as their climax approaches. Then Hetalia’s eyes snap open as the other shifts his hips and hits that special little spot. He can see the other’s grin, but can’t think about it as his back arches and he nearly screams. As it is, Homestuck’s ears are ringing. The troll matches him in volume though, feeling the other tighten around him so perfectly. They kiss again, sloppy and wet. They pant hard when they finally separate, faces mere inches apart.

Homestuck’s thrusts are erratic and desperate now, but he manages to gasp, “I’m so c-close, Heta… I- I want… to f-feel you- Ah-! Oh god- P-please Heta…!” Hetalia moans loudly in response, unable to do anything else. He wraps his arms around Homestuck’s neck as the troll pumps him quickly.

And then finally, finally, Hetalia tightens and bucks, crying out as his climax hits. It’s enough to drive Homestuck over the edge as well and they call each other’s names as everything is drowned in waves pleasure. Every inch of skin feels like it’s burning and every second feels more intense than the last.

They moan and gasp and cry out through wave after wave of heat, feelings that only last a few moments somehow seeming to stretch into lifetimes. It works every drop of energy out until they’re both completely spent. Homestuck collapses on top of the other with a gasp and they lay panting together.

Once the adrenaline fades and they can move again, Homestuck pulls out with soft apologies. Hetalia shooshes him just as quietly, both of them almost afraid to break the hush that has settled. There was a small party downstairs but it sounds like it’s over now. In the silence, it isn’t hard to believe they’re alone in the world…

It’s Hetalia who moves first, sitting up slowly and pulling Homestuck with him. The troll starts to stutter out, “I-I should leave…”

Hetalia stops him quickly, pulling him into a tight hug. “Please don’t…” Neither can tell if it’s themselves or the other who’s shaking. Either way, they don’t break the embrace. Finally come the words they were both waiting for.

“Will you stay with me?”

“Yes.”

Hetalia picks the troll up again easily, to the shorter fandom’s outward annoyance. They both know he secretly loves being so much smaller, though he’d die before admitting it. They don’t bother with showers or even clothes as they move toward the bedroom, the morning already so close that those things could wait.

Homestuck has a slight moment where he wonders if they can go another round, but just as quickly dismisses it as the other lays him down and crawls in beside him. The bed is soft and cool against heated flesh, welcoming after such a long day. It feels too good to let pass by.

They wrap their arms around each other and kiss just once, as slow and soft and sweet as anything that’s happened that night.

“I love you….”

“I love you, too…”

Hetalia wonders for a moment if he should bring up quadrants, but shoves it away. They could figure it out tomorrow once the hangovers went away. He hums softly as the other snuggles closer, sleep overtaking them easily.

When the morning finally came, it found the two tangled together with gentle sunlight filtering through the windows. An hour later, they were groaning in pain and downing as much asprin-laced water as they could. They would eventually figure out where they stood romantically, but not for several long days.


End file.
